


Not the typical Guinevere

by FJSoriano



Category: King Arthur (2004), Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Gen, Get ready for dozens of plot twists, I've decided to continue this, Knights - Freeform, POV Alternating, Tags May Change, because english is not my first language, but I'll try, but don't expect anything great, but that's all i can say, in medical times, ok so, or accurate way of talking, the language is my main struggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: In a world with magic, knights and dragons; what would you do?Learn how to use magic? Tame dragons? Become a feared emperor?You would think that this world is better in every way, and it is. However, it is also worse in so may ways with dangers lurking in every nook and cranny.Now what would you do?For Kym Ladell, the answer has always been easy. It is dealing with everything that comes attached to it that was the difficult part.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. First we see the Queen...

**Author's Note:**

> Point of view will change by chapter.

Lauren let out a deep sigh before struggling to breathe a couple seconds afterwards due to the tightness of the leather straps of the breastplate and backplate. 

Kym let out a small giggle before frowning. She looked at her lady from head to toe, dressed in full armor that they ' _borrowed_ ' from some Knights.

She should be wearing the new silk dress with golden ornaments decorating her hair and arms. Now her fiery red hair was plainly tied up to be hidden on the helmet which sat still underneath her dress, disregarded and forgotten, along with all her jewels. 

Her lady looked nothing like who she was bound to serve for the rest of her life. It didn't help that she was also wearing one with a bow attached to her back instead of a sword and shield. 

"Are you sure we can do this?" Kym asked, now doubtful and regretful of the invitation to join the Knights tradition. 

For 300 years the Kingdom of Ardahlis has upheld the tradition that whoever defeats the crown prince in a duel will be made a knight to serve the kingdom for as long as **HE** lived. 

Simple tradition right? 

Yes, but actually no

You may have noticed the _slight_ emphasis on the 'he'. 

That is because **ONLY** men. Men were the only one allowed to participate. Only men were the allowed to be knights. Only men could use magic, and on and on and on. 

If you were born as a woman, you either get sold as a servant to the palace or married off to someone you never met. If you were lucky enough to be born in a noble family, the chances of you getting married at a young age is significantly higher. 

Lauren Sinclair was lucky enough to be born into a noble family, and a rather high one at that. However, due to the unfortunate passing of the family heads, she is left alone with only her uncle as her last remaining relative. 

Kym served as Lauren's first maid. Which meant that she helps Lauren with her ALWAYS unruly hair, and help her put on gowns more expensive than her life was worth. 

Shes able to view the life of a noble, although on the sidelines. She's not complaining, **BUT** it was a very large mistake to tell her Lady of her dream to become a knight through the upcoming event. Her lady never liked injustice towards women ,and so she was now hell bent on making sure Kym became a knight. 

"I'm sure of it. Now, let's go." Lauren answered with fierce determination. She turned around and looked at Kym directly in the eyes. 

For a split second, the noble lady was not there. In her place was a knight determined to protect and fulfill his goal. 

No, that was not quite right. It wasn't a knight nor a noble lady. 

**_It was a Queen_**. 

A queen with fair judgement, determined to protect what is right, to separate the good and evil. 

But it only lasted for a second and soon, she was standing in front of Lauren; Her lady, her mistress she was bound to serve, and her dear friend. 

After a few seconds of pondering; she picked up the helmet from the chair and ever so gently placed them at her lady's head. Jewels littered her at her feet but she paid them no mind.

* * *

Arrows: Check  
Practiced aim: Check  
Helmet: Check  
Fake birth certificate: Check  
Turned in on time: Check

Kym then mentally listed off all possible escape routes of the stadium in the worst case scenario. Then the 2nd worst case scenario. Then the 3rd, and so on until their names were called. 

"Walter Meloon and Harold Ladell against Crown Prince Kieran and his sorcerer William Hawkes!" 

The crowd cheered for its Prince and beloved sorcerer. Kym would usually silently boo from the crowd, and she still would, if only Lauren wasn't throwing one of her usual death glares through the helmet at her because of the name. 

"Walter Meloon? Seriously?!" Lauren whispered/shouted. What was wrong with the name? It was perfect. 

"Just get in the horse Walter" she smirked through the helmet. Little pranks like these was the best thing about their friendship. Too bad it'll be the last one. 

They both got on the horse, and readied their weapons. For Kym a bow and packs of arrows, and a sword and shield for Lauren. They went over their strategy one last time. 

"Don't look at my fight. Focus on yours" Lauren ordered, or rather, demanded. A queen once again before she smiled warmly, visible even through the helmet. "Were going to win. I promise you" 

They were only allowed to battle for 15 minutes to knock down the sorcerer from his horse and pin the price to the ground. A couple of men went ahead of them; and to summarize, they were sent to the infirmary rather quickly. That was the amount of strength that the two possessed. 

One thing she has learned from years of serving was to be prepared for every possible outcome and move of the enemy. 

The hourglass was turned and the battle began. 

The prince and his sorcerer rode side by side, while she hid behind Lauren; an expected move. Right before the swords clashed, Lauren dove to the right and she fired her first arrow at her lady. 

As they planned, it caught their enemies off guard. Their horses stopped for a single second, and that second was all they needed to win. 

Lauren easily dodged the arrow and attacked the prince from the side. She didn't turn to look at her lady anymore, it was her fight now and she had hers. 

She took 3 arrows each one carrying a special surprise. Quickly lining them up, she fires the first one; a warning shot sending him backwards and barely missing his throat. 

He threw a fire spell at her. She smirked and threw the second arrow; that one parted the flames for her catching him off guard. He was nearly falling now. 

She quickly rode through the path, the heat of the still present flames would have burned her skin if not for the metal adorning her arms. 

Even if she was a few feet away from him, she didn't fire it yet. They circled each other, neither one willing to give an opening. 

She heard a heavy clank of metal from behind her, but she didn't turn to look. She trusts Lauren. 

She pulled the bow string further and further until she could pull it no more,then pointed it to the ground. A small spark came from the bottom of his wand. 

His strongest spell, she realized. If that was the case, then she might as well declare herself the winner. 

He fired his spell and so did she. The spell knocked the air out of her lungs, but her arrow knocked him off the horse completely. 

"Crown Prince Kieran and his Sorcerer William Hawkes has been defeated by Walter Meloon and Harold Ladell!!! Cheers for the new Knights of the round table! "

The crowd cheered with joy for its new protectors. From above; the King and Queen nodded in approval, impressed by the strength and teamwork of the duo. 

"I hope that this is enough of an example Crown Prince" Lauren said loudly. To any other person it sounds like she's boasting about her ability; but for Kym, it was once again the Queen with full control of her kingdom. 

"Indeed it is Walter. You have shown the entire kingdom your strength and worthy to serve me" 

"No, I hope this was enough of an example" Lauren took off her helmet. Gasps were heard all throughout the stadium; "that women are as capable to be Knights as any other man" 

What could only be described as chaos soon ensued. Royal Adviser Hermann and Royal Knight Sinclair stepped down from the podium and towards them. She also took off her helmet and stepped beside her Lady. If she was going to die, she's going to do so with the dignity and honor she has never lost. 

"Knights, take her back to the Manor. An announcement will be made at sunrise" Tristan Sinclair ordered. A couple of Knights stepped forward and held them by their arms. 

"At least consider it!" Lauren shouted to her uncle before they were dragged away. Her lady never stopped fighting, even at the end.   
  


* * *

"I decide against it" Royal Adviser Hermann slammed his fist at the table and gave everyone in the room a cold look "What would the neighbouring kingdoms think of us if we allow women to be knights. We would be a laughing stock." 

Royal knight Sinclair furrowed his eyebrows. He had seen his niece and her maid battle with more strength and grace than some of the Knights he has been training for years. They should not be judged by gender alone. 

Placing his hand on the table, he stands up. He gave a counter argument with everything Hermann was complaining about, but he knows that it alone is not enough to convince the Knights of the round table and his Majesty himself. 

There would need to be a sacrifice for every and law that will be approved. 

That was how this kingdom is ran. 

* * *

Kym let out a puff, tightly pulling the comb. Because of all the dirt and dust that was strangled in Lauren's hair, it was now unrecognizable. Years worth of care and treatment gone in one afternoon. 

"Did you have to get sand all over your hair?" She placed a pout on her lips, running the comb all along the waterfall of red hair. 

"It was either that or I get my head chopped off then you'll have to braid the hair in my decapitated head." Lauren replied, still annoyed and impatient. 

If she focused enough, she could forget the events of the afternoon. She could forget that she was going to be decapitated for her reckless behavior. She can forget about it all. 

"Uncle!" Lauren's shout brought her back down. She immediately handed the robe to her and kept her eyes glued to the floor. 

She can't bear to look at the man who saved her life on the streets. She was allowed in the Sinclair Manor. She was allowed to tend to the heiress's needs. And she pays them back by embarrassing them. 

"His Majesty has made a decision" kym clasped her hands and sealed her eyes shut. She already knows that she will be punished and her lady would be stripped of her title. She is ready to beg on her knees, even if it was just to save her lady's life. 

"Women would be allowed to become Knights, but there would be a need for a leader, or..." he eyed Lauren warily "...a Queen" 


	2. Next, her loyal knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kym finds herself in a new room, new people around her; and the same goal, now within her reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kym's POV

Inside the Royal carriage was the future queen and would be the first female knight having a small friendly discussion. How to hurt the current Knights if they ever mistreat, or abuse Kym; all tunnel escapes, and to where it leads to; how to overthrow the monarchy if they don't keep their word on making kym a proper Knight. _A very normal discussion._

"If they do so much as looks at you funny, hit them on the head. If anyone stares at you inappropriately, get your sword out. Now, if anyone tries to... " 

"My Lady, please, I am begging you. Enough. I know the procedures. I will tell your uncle if I find anything that makes me uncomfortable." 

"Kym, I'm just worried for you" 

"You don't need to worry. I can take care of myself" 

"Don't work too hard. And make sure to eat properly-" 

"Laauuurrreeennn, I'll be fine" Both of them laughed at the same time. Kym enjoyed the feeling of happiness because she knows that it will be one of the last time that both their guards will be completely down without a care in the world. _They don't have that much time left anyway._

The ride from the Sinclair Manor and the Castle was a relatively short one, due to the fact that the Sinclair's have always been supporters of the Royal Family, and that the current head of the family is the Royal Knight. 

From the corner of her eye, Kym Ladell saw the castle at the distance. Looking back at her Lauren, she was still laughing. Her heart clenched at the thought of leaving her saviour alone in the storm that is the Royal life. 

The gate of the palace opened, welcoming them with the sight of perfectly trimmed hedges with variety of flowers; not a leaf out of place. 

Waiting at the palace doors was William, with several guards and gardeners. Lauren gracefully stepped out of the carriage, assisted by the footman; and her on the other hand, refused to leave the remaining watermelon uneaten. 

"A wonderful morning for you, my future queen" William teased as Lauren let out the smallest of laughs

"William stop it" she quickly regained her composure, back straight, head held high-- _as it should be_

Kym could help but internally gag. It was obvious that it was just playful teasing, and that they were old friends, but she never got over her mild fear of men flirting with Lauren. There was way too much to detail now, and let's just say that it never ends well, or cheap, or safe for anyone's pride. 

"My apologies my lady. I could not resist the chance to lighten up the tense atmosphere I sensed a mile away" he bowed the slightest bit before being stopped by Lauren. 

"Oh, it's just--"

Finally deciding to make herself known, she jumps out of the carriage; hands thrown in the air, a bright smile, threatening to tear her face in two "Solid ground at last!!!"

"Kym. It was just kym" Lauren finished, trying to hold back the laughter while William watched on with an unreadable expression. 

The door to of the palace opened revealing Tristan with 4 maids by his side. Standing beside her Lady, they both give a quick curtsy, and for William, a bow. 

"Uncle." Lauren spoke first, obviously accustomed to talking to the strongest knight of the kingdom. 

"Lauren, I am glad that you have finally arrived. The prince is waiting for you at the gardens" he stepped a little to the side, the maids parting to give way to the future queen. 

"Of course" Lauren said after a quick curtsy. The maids immediately made their way beside her, ready to assist and keep her company. _Not even turning to look back at her._

He finally turns to her and gives off a kind, yet unreadable, smile "Kym Ladell, it is an honor to finally have you here at the palace. 

I am sure that you are aware that it would take a long time to persuade all Knights to accept you" 

"Understandable" She thought about it for hours and hours on end, and came up with the same conclusion. 

"Until then, you will be under the supervision of William Hawkes" he turned to the blond who was slightly shocked and confused "I assume that it is not a problem for you Hawkes?" 

"Not at all sir" he answers politely. Giving them both one last nod as acknowledgement, he enters the castle, doors slamming shut behind him. 

"Follow me to the Manor," they both turn,and started to walk towards the large house, a couple of feet away "Like what Sir Sinclair said, it would take a long time for everyone to be accept your presence at the palace and training ground. 

"They can be very judging, and only bows down to strength and authority. For now, you will only train with the a selected amount of people. Prince Kieran's knights to be precise. "

"I get that" it would have been too easy if everyone just accepted her as one of them; _Life doesn't work that way._

"A few days from now, you will spar with the prince to truly see if you are worthy to be one of his Knights. " William explained

"But I already did!" She exclaimed defensively. Her back, arms, and eyes are still aching **horribly**. She barely got up in time earlier today; and last night, she didn't get to help with even half of her lady's nightly routine because of exhaustion. 

They arrive at the Manor, a small house compared to the castle. They enter without a fuss, maids barely batting an eyelash at them. Clashing if swords came to her ears as she had the sudden urge to come up to them and spar with someone other than her Lady. 

" **Personally**. Your knighthood was held with a partner, wherever you look at it, Lauren was the one who brought the prince down." 

"I feel insulted, although it is true in that perspective" she hoped that her voice had no emotion because she, herself, did not know what she felt. The way her stared at her said that it held _a little more_ than she had hoped. 

"All of us had to go through it, so don't stop complaining " he explained calmly, turning his attention back to navigating the large house. 

"Even you? I mean isn't that a bit unfair? You can use magic to your advantage " she had always found the consent of magic a bit unfair. Back in her small village; dozens of men are sent to the palace to train as sorcerers, while women were burned at the stake. **A bit unfair**

"Yes, I possess the ability to use magic, but it was only discovered a year after I became a knight" that makes a bit more sense, she thought to herself. She was positive that if he used a sword instead of magic, she would have lost **badly**. They made a turn to the right; the sound of swords clashing becomes louder. 

"Boasting will not get you anywhere" she denounced; enjoying the startled expression on his usually calm face "I'm not boasting you were asking-" 

"Captain Hawkes." A bored, and quite frankly, murderous voice interrupted. She turned her attention to the two men in front of her. One had light brown hair, he looked friendly, yet a bit timid; while the other was a complete contrast with black hair and deadly aura radiating from him. 

"Kym, this is Lukas, Harvey" William introduced the two men, giving off a wave and a grunt 

"Hello Kym" Harvey greeted happily, while Lukas only gave a nod. "I'm sure you must be tired. Follow us to your room" 

"Room?" She asked. Not really expecting any kindness from anyone the second she stepped in. 

"Yes, of course. You don't expect yourself to sleep with the maids right?" _Yes, I did_ "Follow us" 

"Then lead the way" she hid the grateful smile on her face behind her carefully crafted mask, and continued chatter regarding anything that came to mind. Grumpy Cat, as she had come to call him, opened one of the doors after a few turns. 

The room had a single bed pressed to wall. A small table, drawer, and window at the furthest wall back. If her memory serves her correctly, knights were not given individual rooms until they are at the level of captain. 

"So who am I sharing this lovely room with?" She entered the surprisingly clean room, and let out a hum of appreciation before turning back to the 3 men awkwardly standing under the doorway. 

"No one" she raised her eyebrow, looking at Harvey directly in the eyes "We only thought it would only be appropriate to let you have your own room. "

"This is near the maids quarters and far away from the other Knights. There's is also a guard that roam the hallways at night. The prince does not mind either" William cleared up

"Speaking of which" Lukas continued as a warning, earned a look of shock from Harvey and William 

"Were late!" He three of them bolted from the door, leaving her alone at the room. 

"Wait-what's happening?!" She shouted after the men running at full speed. 

"Don't worry about us. You can meet the prince tomorrow! Were late!" Harvey shouted, before disappearing at the corner. She went inside and tightly closed the door. She sat at the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath after another. 

_So far so good_ , she thought to herself. She had only met 3 Knights today, and meeting others and the prince tomorrow. The fact that she's not dead in a ditch somewhere was hard to accept; but actually becoming a knight if the prince favors her in the slightest, was overwhelming. 

She pulls out her pocket watch, and absent mindedly stares at it while the memories came flooding in... 

* * *

Continuous shattering of porcelain plates woke Kym up from a very unpleasant and back destroying sleep. 

She had barely gotten used to the single sheet laid down at the tiled floor as a mattress and a thin blanket; now she gets woken up with with that. 

She had only been at the Grayson Household for a few days; and by been for a few day, she means sold off as a slave. 

She never expected anything, but she was sure as hell wasn't expecting to be let on the kitchen floor to sleep; forced to wash plates for hours on end; given barely enough food for the day; and ignored, glared at, and mistreated by every other older maid. Oh, and someone cut her hair up to her shoulders when she was asleep (jokes on them she liked it). _She really wasn't expecting this._

Silently creeping down to the dining room, where the sound originated, she sees Lady Grayson smashing the plates while screaming at her husband. Not wanting to be in the middle of any drama, she heads back to her ' _bed_ ' and try to get some more sleep. 

Like the first time she was woken up, it was not very pleasant. She woke up to the head butler grabbing a fistful of her hair while screaming at the top of his lungs about the broken plates. 

Sooner or later, she found herself in the streets with no money, no food, and only her clothes to keep her from freezing. 

The number of carriages travelling slowly lessened because of the incoming blizzard, adding to another thing kym has to worry about. The wind blew stronger as the snow continued to fall, making each minute colder than the last. Curling up into a ball at the sidewalk, she tries to ignore the growling of her stomach and the tears threatening to fall. Her pocket watch hidden deep in her clothes, to stop them from getting stolen. 

Just as she was about to lose all hope, she feels something warm wrap around her shoulders. Struggling to look up, she only sees a pair of golden eyes and a flock of red hair before the world tilted and faded into black. 

Unlike the first few times she woke up, this one was brought by soft talking and an added weight to the side of what feels to be a bed. Not wanting to leave the comfort of whatever it was she was on, she buried her face deep into a pillow and tuned out the voices in the background. 

Wait, now that she thought about it, **HOW** on hell did she get here? She can feel a thick blanket, mattress or a couch, whatever it was, a soft pillow, and the air was warm, possibly due to a fireplace nearby. 

After a minute or two, curiosity got the better of her and she hesitantly opened her eyes. What greeted her was a well lit fireplace, expensive looking furniture, and in what appears to be the an equally expensive living room. 

It doesn't take a genius to know that it was one of the many living rooms at noble houses. A maid appears shortly after, giving small curtsy before stating "It appears you are finally awake. Lord Sinclair and Lady Lauren wishes for your presence at the dining room "

Sinclair. It all makes sense now. They were well known for being one of the oldest and richest noble family, but they were more well known for their hospitality and kindness to the less fortunate.

The maid disappeared rather quickly, leaving her all alone once more. She stood up and tired to at least make herself look decent. It was hard to do so when your clothes are soaked with mud, and gravel, but she tried, at least. 

Following the clinking of utensils, she peeks through the doorway and comes face to face with the lord and heiress of the Manor. They greet her with kind expressions and invites her to sit down. 

"Hello, what's your name?" Lord Sinclair asked once she appeared comfortable in her seat. Know nervously played with her fingers. Being seen by the lord of the house was punishable enough; but actually sitting with them, and eating, would be considered enough for exile at the Grayson Household. 

"Um, Kym Ladell" The lord and girl looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to her. It was a common name in Ardahlis, so they had no reason to react like that

"So kym, do you have anywhere to stay?" The girl asked in a sweet tone. 

"No, I got kicked out of the Manor" If she answers politely, maybe she could stay until the blizzard is over. 

"And why would that be?" The girl asked again, tone dialing down the slightest bit. 

_Because Lady Grayson smashed the plates and the Butler thought I destroyed them_ "I accidentally broke the plates" 

"A clumsy one aren't you?" The lord said before lightly chuckling. Beside him the red hired girl giggled ever so slightly. 

"Well would you like to stay here ? You can tend to my niece Lauren over here," he gestured to the girl sitting beside him. She gave a small wave, the smile never leaving her face. 

"I would think that she is only a little above your age, although much more stubborn at times" the girl let out what she thought was a complaint before the two of them got in a light argument. 

"I would love to stay here."

She didn't know what came over her to accept the invitation, but it was a decision she does not regret making. 

* * *

Loud knocks on the door stopped the bluenette from further diving down memory lane, and instead had her clumsily try to open the door. 

"Ms. Ladell? It is time for your fitting" a maid happily said. Kym, despite the surprise, moved to the side letting her enter and place down cloths, pins, and needles. 

"Fitting? For what?" She doesn't remember anyone telling her that she was going to be fitted the second she was left alone. 

"For your armor" she just stared at the maid longer, a demand for an explanation stuck at her throat "The Knights have specifically requested for you to be given your own armor and sword as soon as possible for you to join them in their training" 

"Oh--then what am I supposed to do" she **really** did not expect them to do such things. Especially since today was the first day they had met each other. 

She awkwardly stood as the maid made measurements to her body. She was used to be the one taking the measurements, and making her lady's gowns, not the other way around. 

The sound of the clashing of swords entered through the open window. She really wants the armor to be done as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I ran a little experiment as I was writing this and a couple other chapters 
> 
> Apparently when I hit the 1.5k word mark (whether I'm aware or not), I lose all motivation and stretch writing the chapter out for days.
> 
> This took around 6 days to write, which proves the results to be correct.
> 
> ~~I'm already at 1k words at the next chapter and it's not even a fourth way done (∩︵∩)~~


	3. Then, the head sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kym struggles with boredom, then a public display of affection, then flirt/argue with her captain, then spar with the prince, then impresses even the most stubborn of knights into letting her join them.

Ten minutes. 

She has been staring at the wall for ten minutes. This was odd because she could be described as a walking ball of energy, that staying still for ten minutes would cause high levels of concern. 

She peeks through the hall, no one around. And by the sound of squeals and cheers coming from her window, there would be no maids either. Finding no reason to stay on the shabby old room, she treads down the hall, looking for something interesting to do. 

A series of coughs eventually took her attention away from one of the empty suits of armor decorating the hallway. Following the source of the sound, she peeks through the doorway, to find an elderly woman. Her hair was pale blonde hair, with a very strong resemblance to a certain captain. 

"Hello" she greets the woman. She, in turn, glares at her from across the room, fits of coughs disappearing, and soon replaced by anger.

"Are you another maid? Tell my Rafael that I don't need more impertinent crows" she fumed; no patience, nor air to continue the interaction. She went in another coughing fit, and all kym could do was hopelessly watch, and hand her a glass of water before being screamed at to leave. 

Kym turns around the corner, mind still worried about the woman. She lifts up her gaze from the carpet to see two men ahead of her. She recognize one of them, the royal adviser of King Dakan; and the other would likely be a knight, based on his build, and the cut on his cheek. All would be normal, had the the royal adviser not pinned the other man to a wall. 

A hand wraps around her wrist, and pulls her away before she could comprehend the scenario in front of her. A few seconds of walking, and she finally dared to look at who pulled her away. 

The person in question was Captain Hawkes. She opens her mouth to ask aquestion, but no words come out. He looks at her and whispers, "Ignore that. And don't ask questions" 

He said it with complete certainty and authority that she was compelled to obey and forget about ever turning in that hallway. Awkward silence soon followed, neither wanting to initiate a conversation. 

"The woman in that room," she points her finger at the half opened door, a coughing fit desperately hidden by the covers, "Is she your mother?" 

"Oh, yes," he lets go of her hand, and she hides it behind her for reasons he couldn't comprehend, "I sincerely apologize for any insults that she may have said to you. She is not very fond of maids, nor any woman except for the Queen and Lauren. "

"Why Lauren though?" She knew that they were close friends, but how did Lauren become one of the few people the Hawkes Matriarch is fond of. 

"I do not have much of a clue as to why, but I do know that you were not supposed to be anywhere near her quarters" he narrows his eyes at her, and she raises her hands in defense

"Hey, I don't want trouble. I just heard coughing and followed the sound. I'm sorry for being a concerned citizen" she crossed her arms, placed the biggest pout she could muster, and looked the other way; silently enjoying the look of shock and embarrassment on her superiors face. 

"That's not what I--!" He coughs a few times, obviously flustered, and gathering his patience "Moving on, the prince has spared some time on his day to spar with you" 

"I thought it was supposed to be tomorrow?" Her stomach is already turning at the thought of the little _match_. It would only decide the remainder of her life and if her lady's sacrifice to be queen would be worth it; other than that, it's not a big deal. 

"I heard that his meeting with Lauren did not go as planned" _did not go as planned? What happened? Did Lauren say something that offended the prince? How can she even do that in a few minutes of being with him? Wait, it's Lauren. Nevermind, she shouldn't be surprised._

After what felt like endless turns in the hallway, they finally arrive to the 'training room', even though it could hardly be called that in royal standards. The room was about the size of her room and a half; with floor was covered in foam, and swords splattered at the side. 

Harvey, Lukas and a couple of maids stood at the side, medical kits ready. She didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. The prince was not there yet, but was set to arrive in a few minutes. 

One of the maids, Lila, told her about the manor, the directions to get to where, and the royals overall. She was quite impressed with the amount of useful information, and rumors she got from a single maid. The prince arrived shortly, accompanied by the Royal adviser, and the Knight from earlier. 

"It's is a pleasure to finally meet you, Harold, or would you prefer kym?" The prince asked with humor in his voice, eyes glinting with amusement over her name.

"I would prefer kym, your Highness" she tries to be polite, avoiding the adviser's narrowed gaze. 

"And Kieran would be just fine, " he insisted, moving to choose a sword. "Let's start shall we, I hope the captain has informed you of the events for today "

"He told me I would be sparring with you, but not much more," he sighed, staring to his 2nd in command with mild exasperation. 

"I will test your physical strength with a quick spar, then test your marksmanship through archery. " she formed her lip into a straight line; if the rumors about the knights were true, a simple bull's-eye would not be impressive.

"I assume you would take offense if I held back?" She nodded, thankful for the consideration. She would, actually, have taken offense if he held back. 

"Shall we begin?" He asks with a slight smirk. She picks up a sword laying at her feet and points it at the prince of the country. 

He leaps forward, swinging the sword at her. She moves to the side with a little difficulty, sword meeting his; still determined not to lose her footing 

"I will admit, I did not expect you to be able to dodge that; nor did I expect you to be able to block it either" 

"True," he shrugged, as if this was one of his easiest battles, _which it probably is_. They go on for a few minutes, neither giving an opening nor losing focus. 

"I admire your patience at this battle, it is unfortunate that your lady does not have much of this particular trait," he says in between dodging the sword aimed for his neck and send his sword through her chest. 

"Lauren?" 

"Indeed, our first meeting was rather impertinent, "

"Oh, that is rather normal for her" she threw one last punch, sending him backwards and off balance. He regained balance quickly, a wide grin on his face. 

"I think that's enough for now. Why don't we go to the field for the next part?" At the order, the maids surrounded her, saying words of phrases and admiration. 

They make a few turns, ultimately walking to towards the clashing of swords. Barely anyone turned their heads at their entrance, which she found odd because the prince, himself, was there. 

Despite the pressure of her future right at her fingertips, she gently pulls the bowstring, aiming for the red mark at the center of the cardboard. 

She lets go of the arrow, piercing through the center in one swift motion. She takes a handful of arrows; taking a step forward as she shoots them one by one. 

Just as she predicted, all arrows hit the center perfectly, and the observers dead silent. She looks around, meeting shocked, and otherwise impressed faces. 

"I'm impressed. You beat me in hand to hand combat, **and** shot the arrows perfectly even though William's magic was holding you down" Kieran admitted, staring at the arrows that were torn in half. 

"Pardon?" 

Scanning the crowd once again, they either had an amused expression, or was laughing off at the side. Lukas had his usual poker face on, only the slightest bit of amusement playing in his eyes; Harvey was one of the few people who had a near sympathetic-looking expression, yet still impressed. 

"You are good at hand to hand combat, but I must admit that your marksmanship was far beyond the mastery of most Knights" 

"Thank you?" She thinks it was a phase but he said it in a form of an insult, so she was rather confused. 

"What I am meaning to say is that you may be better at long range rather than at the frontlines" she knows that he could not place her at the front lines, but she was still thankful, _still better than nothing right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermarch appears in the story:  
> Me: ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭

**Author's Note:**

> I follow the quote "If your motivated to write, then you write about it, worry about other works later" 
> 
> So... yeah... King Arthur AU everybody. 
> 
> I promise I'm working on other chapters for other fics. They'll be uploaded soon.


End file.
